Warriors: The Darkest Dawn
by luple
Summary: What if Tiny hadn't been chased away from Thunderclan that fateful day? What if someone had stood up for him? This is an alternate take on Tiny's story had his life taken a different turn. Instead of being the self-proclaimed scourge of all good cats, following a path bathed in blood, see what might have happened if Tiny had faith and support guiding his pawsteps.


The moon shone high above the tree tops, with the stars of Silverpelt shining down brightly from above. Two tom cats lay inside a den together, one with a patchy grey coat and the other with a sleek silver one. While the ragged-furred grey tom snored peacefully, the silver one's long whiskers twitched as he began to dream.

"Featherwhisker." A voice called.

Blinking through the darkness that surrounded him, the silver tom was puzzled.

_Who is saying my name?_ He thought, not seeing anything. Swiveling his ears around, he attempted to catch any other sounds but heard nothing else. Featherwhisker blinked rapidly a few more times before giving up.

_Great Starclan, have I gone blind?_

__Gradually, he thought he could see the faintest light coming towards him. He squinted; trying to make out what it was as the light approached. His eyes widened as he recognized the shape.

_A cat!_ He thought. Sure enough, one of his long dead warrior ancestors padded towards him. Her familiar scent hit his nose as she came fully into view. Finally he recognized her.

_It's Moonflower!_

__Moonflower, who had been the littermate of Featherwhisker's mentor, Goosefeather, and mother of Bluefur and Snowfur. Featherwhisker sadly recalled how Moonflower had been killed during a raid on Windclan's camp after destroying their medicine supplies. She had come face to face with Hawkheart, a fierce former warrior who was called to be a medicine cat by Starclan. The vicious tom hadn't even given Moonflower a chance before he brutally murdered her with a bite to the throat. Now here she was before him, stars shining in her silver tabby fur. Featherwhisker had a sinking feeling that her visit could be a sign of future trouble.

"I can see you're wondering why I've come, Featherwhisker. I have a prophecy for Thunderclan." She stared simply. Her pale golden eyes seemed dulled slightly with what appeared to be worry. Filled with sudden foreboding, Featherwhisker took a step towards her.

"What is it? Please tell me." He asked. A heavy sight rattled out of Moonflower before she opened her jaws to speak again, and when she did, it sounded like the voices of many cats accompanied her own as she replied.

**_"In the darkest days of Thunder, the sun will be struck down and fire will rise. Thorns of jealousy will grow, but night will come, bringing blood and peace."_**

**__**Suddenly, the world around Featherwhisker changed. Moonflower's form faded away, and the prophecy echoed loudly in his ears, over and over. The colors of the forest began spinning around him, and the scents of blood and early morning dew fought to overcome each other. Featherwhisker shut his eyes as the prophecy grew ever louder. He covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out the deafening sound, but it buzzed through his head now like a swarm of angry bees.

_Please make it stop…Please…_ He begged silently, unable to form words due to the sensation burning through his brain. With his eyes squeezed shut and paws wrapped over his ears, Featherwhisker felt as helpless as a newborn kit as he parted his jaws in a silent yowl of agony and prayed to Starclan for it to end.

Eyes snapping open, Featherwhisker lay panting heavily in his nest. Breathing in the scent of herbs around him, he attempted to calm himself.

_You're awake now, everything's going to be all right. It's over._ He fought to keep himself from wailing out as he slowly got up and walked towards the entrance of the medicine cat's den, leaving his mentor Goosefeather to snore away inside. The cool night air hit Featherwhisker's pelt, further reassuring him. However, the prophecy still snaked itself though his mind.

_**"In the darkest days of Thunder, the sun will be struck down and fire will rise. Thorns of jealousy will grow, but night will come, bringing blood and peace."**_


End file.
